Autumn Festival
by ShullieQ
Summary: Gaara had never been to a festival before. He had never been allowed to visit the ones held in Sunaga. What about in Konoha? ...ew sucky summary. First attempt LeeGaa...lots of fluffiness


**Autumn Festival**

This fic was originally written as a gift forDarkSahdow, anamazing artist on Devianart who loves LeeGaa. How ever it turned out a lot more fluff then I intended…so I think I'll try agian with a different/ better plot...grr...It's cause…how ever read and review. You who read my other stuff know how much I love reviews. This is my first shot at a LeeGaa so bear with me please.

* * *

The autumn wind of Konoha felt cool on his cheek, much different from the harsh dry wind he was use to. While the desert wind threw it's self against him, angry at the inability to destroy him, the wind in this village reached out to him, touching his cheek with a gentleness he'd never felt before. Wonderful as it felt, he didn't stop to relish the feeling; he was too preoccupied with watching the happenings in the clearing below to even notice the air. 

The occupants of this village intrigued him. He found himself spending his days stalking each of the gennin since their return to the village after failing to return Uchiha Sasuke to the village, but more then most, he returned to this area in the forest, where it'd be horrible to be a log or random tree. More then once he had to scurry into a different tree as his perch was attacked from below and knocked down.

"Come Gai-sensei! One more time!" came the cheerful ringing voice.

He almost smiled when he heard groans and pleas of protest.

Almost.

He didn't understand why the older boy enjoyed torturing his body like this. He didn't understand why his team mates didn't just kill him and put him out of his misery. He didn't understand a lot of things lately. Questions raced through his head, but he had no one to answer them for him. He watched as two of the three occupants of the clearing waved their good byes and departed. The third however stayed where he was, though he turned to the last log and began attacking it with solid rhythmic kicks.

He slipped down out of the tree and approached, his feet making no noise. When he had walked five feet into the clearing he stopped and just watched. He listened as the boy in front of him laid down a series of challenges and punishments if he failed those challenges.

"Good afternoon, Gaara-san!"

Gaara didn't express his surprise at the other boy's greeting. He hadn't known the other knew of his presence. Lee didn't break his rhythm, but continued.

"Isn't it a lovely day?"

Gaara responded with a small 'hn' and looked up at the sky. There was a silence between them as Lee continued to pound on the log in front of him.

"Why do you do that?"

Lee almost missed his timing, startled at the redhead sudden question. "Do what?"

"Train like that," Gaara said, staring pointedly as the log. "Train until you have to drag yourself back to your house. You don't need to train that much."

"Ha! I suppose your right," Lee said laughing slightly. "But it's my dream. I want to be able to keep up with everyone else."

Gaara gave him a long look. Lee smiled back at him, trying to read the sand nin's thoughts. It was a while before Gaara spoke and when he did his speech was slow, as one still in deep thought.

"You do keep up…you were the first to break through my sand."

"You still beat me," Lee reminded him. "You saved me from Orochimaru's men; I would have been killed if you hadn't shown up."

Gaara continued to give him a long look, one that showed that he wasn't thoroughly taken over by Lee's explanation. Lee didn't mind though, he was getting use to the sand nin's quiet demeanor. He laughed suddenly for no reason at all, causing Gaara to frown, not understanding what had been funny.

"You know what? I've never properly thanked you for saving me," he said.

Gaara turned suddenly and began walking away. He wasn't good at accepting thanks. It was better to avoid the whole thing. "Don't bother," he murmured. "It was a mission. I was ordered to aid you."

"So? That doesn't mean you _had_ to," Lee said. "Konoha's having an autumn festival tonight, would you like to come?"

"We're leaving Konoha tonight."

"I'm sure the 5th wouldn't mind giving you special permission to stay a bit longer."

Gaara paused in his leaving then disappeared into the trees. Lee sighed sadly, then glanced down at the ground.

"We'll see."

Lee looked up sharply, but Gaara was gone, leaving nothing behind to prove of his presence. The black haired nin could have dreamed it all and he wouldn't have known any difference. He prayed it hadn't been; and he hoped Gaara would come to the festival with him.

* * *

The villagers of Konoha had spent the entire afternoon decorating their village for the festival. Now, at the festival it's self, nearly every citizen was present, all dressed in multicolored kimonos or costumes. Some came as they were while others wore masks or special festive makeup. The streets were lit with hanging lamps and festive lights and were buzzing with the noises of laughter and talking from both adults and children a like. 

As peaceful and happy this scene was, Lee couldn't enjoy it yet. He continuously scanned the streets, but his face fell when he didn't see the red haired sand nin.

"If you're looking for Sakura, she's over by that fish stand."

Lee turned to face his team mate. The Hyuga was dressed in a dark grey kimono that faded into a dark blue at the edges and sleeves. Still recovering from his fight with the sound nins, bandages could be seen underneath the material. Standing near him was a medical nin. All of them were being tailed by a medical nin lately. The Fifth didn't seem sure that they were fully healed yet.

He gave Neji a small smile. "I wasn't looking for Sakura-san," he told him. "I was looking for Gaara-san. I invited him, but I don't see him here."

Neji gave him a long look, then, to Lee's surprise, opened his Byakugan and scanned the area.

"Gaara's walking around the corner now," he said shortly, closing his eyes.

"Really?" Lee whirled around, then scampered in the direction Neji was pointing. "Thanks Neji!"

* * *

Gaara glanced around the streets, keeping a distance between him and the Konoha villagers. Why was he here? He didn't know. Previously, he had no intention of coming, but the invitation haunted him for the rest of the afternoon. It wouldn't hurt would it? It was just a simple festival. 

Gaara had never been to one before.

He paused glancing around at all the stands. At the lights and the people. Was it a mistake to come here? He did not know.

"Gaara-san!"

He turned at the sound of his name being called. He watched as the black haired nin hurried up to him, waving like a mad man. He stopped in front of the red head, beaming like a giant flashlight.

"You came!" he said, stating the obvious.

Gaara simply nodded. Yes he did come.

"Where do you want to go first?" Lee asked, turning so that they were walking side by side.

"I've never been to something like this before," Gaara informed him.

Lee tripped slightly on the edge of his green kimono. After righting himself he turned and stared at the sand nin. "Never?" he asked in shock. "Sunaga doesn't have festivals like this?"

"It does."

Lee waited, but nothing more was given. "Well? Why haven't you been to one?"

"I would have been chased out."

Lee stopped in his tracks as Gaara continued. He stared at the red head's back. He was still clad in his shinobi clothes; Lee wondered if he even brought another set. Why would anyone want to run someone out of a festival? They were for everyone to enjoy. He hurried to catch up with Gaara as the sand nin's eyes darted back and forth, silently taking in what he was seeing.

"You're not wearing a kimono!" Lee said suddenly.

"I don't have one."

"Why don't you get one?"

Gaara stopped and turned, silently giving him a look, but Lee only smiled brightly.

"Wait here ok? I'll get you one," he cried then turned and sprinted off, leaving Gaara standing in the middle of the crowded street staring after him in wonder.

When Lee returned he was mildly surprised to see Gaara standing in the exact same spot he had left him in, almost like he had turned to stone while waiting. He ran over to the sand nin and proudly held out a folded piece of thick dark maroon cloth for him. Gaara took it and stared down at it, unsure of what to do.

"I picked that color cause it's the same as your shinobi clothes," Lee told him, then took his wrist and dragged the sand nin down the street. "There's a place you can change over here come on!"

"Stop pulling me," Gaara ordered.

"Then keep up!" Lee said, turning and giving him a little laugh.

Gaara stared at him, but didn't say anything more. Nor did he speed up, he just continued to let Lee pull him along until the came to a building with a sign over it that said **Public Restroom**. Lee shoved him inside saying he'd wait for him.

He leaned against the wall waiting patiently as Gaara changed. He tried to picture what the red head would look like in something other then his ninja clothes; he smiled as each image in his head changed slightly. After five minutes of waiting he frowned and stepped inside. Each of the stall except one was empty so he went up and knocked on the door.

"Gaara-san?" he called.

No one answered.

"I know you're in there," Lee said, placing his hands on his hips indignantly. "Come on out."

"Don't wanna," came the mumble from the inside.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"I look stupid."

Lee laughed at this, then covered his mouth as he could picture Gaara glaring at him through the stall door. When he regained control over his laughter, he swallowed and spoke again.

"I don't think you'll look stupid," Lee informed him. "And even if you do I won't laugh at you, you can always change back into your clothes. I just wanna see."

"You just did laugh at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at what you said. Please let me see?"

There was a long pause then the latch to the door clicked and the stall door slowly opened. Gaara stepped out, arms crossed huffily inside he wide sleeves. He was sucking on the inside of his cheek while glaring off to the side. Lee smiled and looked him over.

The dark maroon kimono hung loose off of the sand nin's thin form, the black sash that went with it had to be tied around twice instead of just once and, Lee noted, he got him a size a bit too big, so the hemmed bottom hung lower then normal kimonos. It didn't look bad. In fact, it looked very nice on Gaara. The change of clothes brought a whole different perspective of the red head. He looked kinda cute.

Lee hoped he wasn't blushing as that last thought slipped through, but Gaara wouldn't have noticed even if it had. He was blushing slightly himself, staring at the wall to his right.

"See? You look awesome!" Lee cried.

Gaara made a noise that said he didn't believe him. He fiddled with the sleeved for a minute then gave him an anticipating look.

"Now what?"

"Are you hungry?" Lee asked turning towards the door. "Let's get something to eat."

Gaara watched Lee open the door and step out of the restroom building. He glanced at himself in the mirror as if sizing himself up then followed the leaf nin out. They walked in silence for a while, as they glanced at each of the stands. Lee watched Gaara taking it all in with the hidden excitement of a child. Though trying to be discreet about it, Gaara was staring at each stand with an incredible amount of curiosity.

"You really haven't been to a festival before have you?" Lee asked suddenly.

"No. I told you I didn't."

"I thought you might be kidding…" Lee said slowly.

"Do I look like the type to kid?"

Lee swallowed slightly at the cold voice. No he didn't look like the type to kid, but neither did Neji and Neji was the king of sarcasm. He decided to change the subject quickly.

"What kind of food do you like?"

Lee enjoyed watching Gaara throughout the night. The red head's green eyes darted around still looking at everything, unable to get enough in for satisfaction. They went to every stand, played every game, and tried every bit of food or candy they came across. Lee was exhausted long before Gaara was. When it neared midnight, Lee led Gaara over to an area in Konoha where a bamboo forest grew.

"What are those tags doing in the bamboo?" Gaara asked him, squinting up at the white pieces of paper.

"Those are wishes."

"Wishes?"

"Yeah, it's an old tradition here. You write a wish on a tag and tie it to a bamboo leaf. If you do that, your wish will come true."

"That sounds stupid," Gaara said shortly. He looked up at the tags hanging down, recognizing several from the leaf gennin.

"It may sound stupid, but it never hurts to try. Plus it's fun!" Lee said.

He pulled out two tags from the inside of his kimono sleeve and held one out to Gaara. Gaara took it, but didn't do anything as Lee asked someone standing near them if he could borrow a pen. Gaara watched Lee scribble something on the tag, then hold out the pen for him to take. Sighing, Gaara took it and paused in thought staring at the blank tag as Lee reached up to hang his. Frowning, Gaara scribbled something down then quickly tied the tag to the bamboo and hurried away from it. Lee quickly followed him and waited patiently for Gaara to slow down.

"What did you wish for?"

Lee looked over at Gaara in surprise. He smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. "You can't tell anyone, it's a secret."

"I'll tell you mine."

Lee started and stared at Gaara. The sand nin stared back evenly, his face lit by the distant lamps and the full moon.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked quietly.

Gaara turned away from him and looked back at the lighted street from where they came. It was a while before he spoke. "I wish…that…Lee would do something like this again with me…because I had a good time and I don't want it to end."

Lee smiled warmly at his back then reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wished that Gaara-san would come back to the village again," he told him.

He saw a small smile spread on the sand nin's face and they walked together over to the gathering crowd cheering madly as fireworks were sent up, illuminating the sky. Gaara watched them silently, then turned and watched out of the corner of his eye as Lee cheered with the crowd.

Yes. He would come back to the village.

* * *


End file.
